1. Field
Advancements in electronics-enclosure tamper-resistance are needed to provide improvements in data security, product marketability, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid-state drives (SSDs) provide a convenient way to store data. Data storage drives are packaged in an enclosure to restrict dust and debris, to allow mounting in a chassis, or allow easy handing in the case of external drives. Such drives may be employed as system drives installed within a computer, or as external drives. USB powered drives provide easy archival and transport of data. Encrypted data storage, either on the rotating media of a HDD or within memory devices comprising a SSD, reduces the likelihood of unwanted data access in the event of loss or theft of a drive or system. Attacks on data storage drives may comprise gaining access to circuitry providing signals to the storage media, monitoring and analysis of these signals, and determination of an encryption or encoding format such that data might be retrieved.